Reflexiones del dia despues (solo mirame x ella)
by Houriko
Summary: veamos ahora la historia a travez de los ojos de una mujer, ustedes eligieron y aqui esta....


Como siempre el mismo  carretazo que  decimos todos al comienzo , los  personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con esto (que mas quisiera) y demás cosas que ya ustedes se saben de memoria y que ff dice entre las reglas  para autores, que debemos poner  aquí  =P.

REFLEXIONES DEL DIA DESPUES

(Solo  mírame , vision de ella)

por**: HOuriko**

Abro mis  ojos, ¿ todo esto paso en verdad? , para mi  alegría si y  no puedo evitar recordar  la forma tan extraña  en que todo sucedió , la cadena de sucesos  que me llevaron a él  , a contarle por medio de una mentira, la verdad  que mi corazón guardaba  y no había  sido capas de expresar.

Esa tarde  pasaba  el tiempo  con  mi  mejor amiga, estábamos en su casa, hacia mucho  tiempo que no podíamos hablar  con tranquilidad; casi un año, desde que  ellos dos  resolvieron salir  juntos…

-"Cuéntame -dije-  ¿como van las cosas entre  ustedes  dos?",- en realidad no era  tanto que  quisiera saber , podía darme cuenta que ella deseaba hablarme de él , la  forma en que miraba su retrato como esperando que saliera de allí me  hizo dar  cuenta de inmediato, no lo había visto en toda la  mañana  y parecía reventar por  contarme lo feliz que estaba.

-"Bueno, como todos, tenemos nuestros problemas, pero los solucionamos, quisiera estar con el todo el tiempo, pero ahora que al fin consiguió un buen  empleo no pienso  hacerla de mártir para que  no trabaje -  ella hablaba alegremente , yo  no podía ponerle atención a nada de lo que me decía, mi  mente estaba ocupada mirando por la  ventana al jardín, esperando que él (mi él) estuviera entrenando , poder verlo allí y que el me viera, que me saludara, que me sonriera,  pero , entonces, recordé  que se había mudado apenas hace unos días y mi  mente  volvió justo a tiempo para registrar lo ultimo que ella dijo –"si todo sale bien, me  pedirá  que me  valla a vivir con el"- , La voltee a  ver, estaba sorprendida, si de algo me precio es de conocer bien a los miembros de mi familia y nunca pese que  un hombre como él,  deseara  hacer su vida con una mujer mucho mas joven ; esa idea siempre me alejo de poner atención a esas  sensaciones, a esos  sentimientos que despertaba mi mejor amigo desde hace años en mi.  Pensé que  eran cosas de adolescente al comienzo y luego tonterías de  mujeres jóvenes  lo que ella y yo  confesamos sentir por  esos  hombres alguna vez pero cuando ellos comenzaron a salir juntos  me enfurecí, creí que el solo jugaba con ella y que terminaría con el corazón roto , por eso no hablaba ya casi con su novio aun siendo de la familia, pensaba que ella solo era  un juego para él, me enfurecía al recordar  las muchas veces que  años atrás lo había oído hablar en  la casa de mis abuelos  con mi adorado tormento sobre lo infantiles que éramos nosotras, bueno, es de admitir que  en esa  época éramos unas niñas, pero nunca pensé que alguno de ellos  llegaría a   vernos con distintos ojos  y ahí estaba ahora  mi amiga de infancia  diciéndome que su chico inalcanzable  ahora era su príncipe azul.

-Que te sucede- me dijo,  yo había guardado silencio desde que la voltee a ver , tenia  la boca abierta y si ella no habla, no habría vuelto a la realidad.

- Nada, es solo que – dije, pero fui cortada por ella que me decía  en forma de gracia-"acaso,  te parece mal que ahora  seamos de la familia?".

-Bueno, no, es que nunca pensé…, bueno quiero decir la diferencia de edad entre ustedes…., bueno el había salido con tantas  chicas mayores ya…- cada ves que habría la  boca para  tratar de explicar  mi punto, me parecía mas insostenible y me parecía que ella se irritaba  mas , entonces ,me contesto y lo que decía  parecía  mas dirigido a que entendiera que todas  mis barreras  auto impuestas no tendrían ninguna valides .

-" Bueno,  yo tampoco lo pensé, pero mira el llego un día y me dijo "tu me gustas mucho, es mas creo que estoy enamorado de ti"  y  yo también  sentía lo mismo por el, la diferencia de edad no importa, al fin y al cabo lo importante es lo que  hay entre los dos ,además,  me importa un bledo las mujeres de antes, yo también soy una mujer  hecha y derecha, hace tiempo que pasamos  de las  muñecas, a los muñecos y no es como si hubiera llegado a él pura e inmaculada, yo también tengo mi pasado y si eso no le incomoda, aun sabiendo que salí con hombres muy atractivos, entonces es  mejor dejar las cosas así, y empezar a  contar desde nosotros  para  adelante.- ella tenia razón , recuerdo que cada vez que ella tenia un nuevo novio el otro conseguía  una chica  nueva , eso después de romper con su novia que mas le duro antes de  ella, casi 6 meses, (todo un record) .

Ya era de  noche , las ideas daban  vuelta en mi cabeza, tenia que salir de esa casa  y caminar un poco;   la penumbra absorbía todas las formas que  me rodeaban, caminaba y  mis pensamientos se dirigían invariablemente hacia él y  porque me afectaba tanto lo que ella dijo . Hacia  tiempo que disfrazaba mi sentimiento con  una  amistad sin reservas y el continuo simulacro de que entre nosotros había algo mas, aun cuando al comienzo de mi adolescencia eso era exactamente, solo un amigo, pero, con el paso del tiempo recuerdo como mi primer novio "en serio" se ponía celoso cuando andábamos juntos, recuerdo que entre ellos competían para  sacarme a bailar primero en la fiestas y que me encantaba la forma en que nos  movíamos juntos en una canción romántica. Solo e tenido tres  novios así, pero para la época que salí con el segundo para mi era obvio que algo de el buscaba en  ese chico  con  quien estaba, todas  sus  cualidades, su apariencia , su forma de ser eran mi descripción del hombre que yo quería para mi, con el tiempo su simple cercanía, me erizaba  , escucharlo hablar me producía un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estomago y alguna vez confundí el nombre de mi novio con el suyo, cuando estábamos a punto de hacer el amor… por eso rompimos. Recuerdo como se puso ese día cuando salía de  mi casa  y lo encontró en la puerta, se  abalanzo sobre él , pero al  cambiarse de su lugar, el tonto de mi ex novio fue a parar  al anden  yo  iba a inventar una excusa para darle por i el bocón terminaba contándole nuestra fallida noche  romántica  pero el se levanto  y me miro en la  puerta para  luego verlo a el con un resentimiento  que solo recuerdo haber visto en otras persona hace mucho pero ya  no sabría recordar de quien , después de este  tuve otro novio, con el termine hace poco, pero  aun cuando nunca  se volvió a repetir ese incidente, debo confesar que  mas de una  noche   en  brazos de mi ultimo amante, serraba los ojos  y pensaba en él, seguía recordando todos estos  hechos, cuando la  luz   ilumino mi alma, tenia que verlo y jugar mi carta antes que  este sentimiento, por viejo decidiera escapar, tenia que darme la oportunidad de saber si cuando el sonreía, cuando peleaba por mi cuando aquella novia me miro así, si porque ahora recordabas en que otra persona había  visto ese fuego de ira  que tenia mi  ex novio esa  noche, ahora que las semejanzas entre la actitud de mis ex era comparada con la de las  suyas, veía tantas concordancias que pensé "  tal ves  hay una posibilidad allí".

No se que tanto camine, pero supe  que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salí de la casa cuando el amanecer me encontró sentada en un parque mientras decidía de que forma se lo diría, siempre e sido una persona frentera  o al menos me gusta considerarme así,  decidí decirle directamente, "creo que estoy enamorada de ti y me gustaría saber si tu sientes lo mismo", me  mostraría  como siempre inmutable, mientras por dentro rezaría al Kami-sama  de la tierra y a todos los Kamis del universo para que me respondiera que  si, insistiría hasta que estuviera  segura que  la respuesta era la correcta y entonces, entonces, no sabia que iba a hacer. 

Camine  Hasta su casa , el día de hoy no pensaba volar, necesitaba gastar mi tiempo, no quería volver a casa de mi amiga y en la mía  nadie me esperaba , hacia un tiempo que mis padres decidieron  recorrer el mundo, yo tengo mi empleo aquí y poco dinero para conseguir un lugar nuevo, así que ellos me dijeron "sigue en casa y adminístrala como quieras, al fin y al cabo nosotros  solo vendremos de vez en cuando" , pasaban unos cuatro días al mes en casa y partían otra vez, en definitiva eso era todo, ahora volviendo a mi caminata esa  mañana, no demore mucho en llegar a su nuevo lugar , entre al ascensor y me dirigí al ultimo piso del edificio *( todos  a la expectativa por favor que estoy a punto de confirmar sospechas)*,el ascensor paro a la entrada del único apartamento que ocupaba ese piso, timbre, no sin antes basilar, espere, pero no parecía qué  fuera a  abrir la puerta, tal vez aun estaba dormido, era temprano y tal vez el se acostó tarde, es mas, no había nadie que me asegurara que estaba solo, la simple idea  de encontrarlo allí con otra mujer me hizo temblar de furia y dolor, apreté los puños y me dirigí a el ascensor de nuevo decidida a olvidar todo lo que me había propuesto  la noche anterior.

- ¿Pan?- dijo el aun  desperezándose, era evidente que  tenia razón, el se había  ido a dormir tarde y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora al  imaginar que  había alguien con el, pero ya había  abierto la puerta y me  vio ahí, así que no había nada mas que hacer, debía disimular.

- Hola  Trunks, solo vine a conocer tu apartamento, y a charlar sobre algo que escuche puedo…- que demonios, ya no sabia que estaba diciendo, solo buscaba una forma de  darle credibilidad a mi visita mañanera y Trunks sabe muy bien que  solo un buen chisme podría hacerme levantar tan  temprano en la mañana, el problema era que tendría que inventar lo que quería decir:

- Claro que puedes entrar, tu sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo- dijo sonriendo, tan temprano y ya empezábamos ese juego, entre y mire  fijamente cada rincón del apartamento, pero en realidad estaba haciendo un reconocimiento ( ya saben búsqueda de ki extraño) para asegurarme que no había  ninguna mujer además de mi en su apartamento, no la había, entonces  decidí seguir  hasta la sala, esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes dinero, compras apartamentos tan grandes que cualquiera se  pierde en ellos, pero esa  vocecita interior me decía  "a lo que venimos, vamos".

-¿Bueno y que es lo que tienes que contarme?- dijo el mientras frotaba sus ojos, no acababa de entrar y ya me  preguntaba, bueno debía decirle, estaba lista para decirle lo que había planeado, crucé mis  brazos frente  a mi pecho, cerré los ojos tome aire y hable  pero todo se quedo en el fondo, lo que dije no tenia sentido y aun así fue lo único que pude decir:

- "por todo lado andan diciendo que me amas"-  por dentó grite  no una y otra vez,¿ donde  había  quedado todo eso de creo que estoy enamorada y  el resto de bla bla bla? Quería  reírme y actuar  como si fuera una broma, pero  mi expresión no cambio del todo solo un poco y la sonrisa resultante me pareció que seria casi  imperceptible a  cualquiera , entonces lo vi  abrir  sus  ojos mas de lo que  nunca imagine que podría, pero fue solo un instante entonces sonrió de nuevo pero a mi  me parecía algo nervioso, fue cuando me dijo "pues tu sabes que no debes  creer en lo que dice la gente", estuve a punto de abandonar el tema en ese momento pero entonces me di cuenta , el  estaba deseando que  hiciera justamente  eso, eso quería decir  para  mi que tenia posibilidades, tal ves no había sido tan estupida como creí cuando cambie las  líneas de mi  declaración

- Solo mírame y dime que es  cierto- fue lo siguiente que  dije, ya  había llegado lejos , sabia  que si su respuesta era un no rotundo seria algo mas que mi orgullo lo que saldría  herido ,ahora  hasta la  farsa de  sonrisa que  mi rostro  ostentaba se desvanecía  velozmente   sin  importar mis esfuerzos para mantenerla en su lugar, luchaba en vano por esconder mi inseguridad, el rehuía  verme pero cuando lo hizo vi, que el  no entendía porque le decía esto, me miraba tratando de encontrar  la verdad  oculta en mis palabras y parecía  que por momentos podía  descubrir la incertidumbre  y las esperanzas que  me  daban vueltas en la cabeza.

El me miro a los ojos directamente y en ellos podía  ver que yo no podía estar equivocada  el sentía algo por mi, entonces abrió su boca para decirme algo totalmente distinto a lo que  sus  ojos parecían gritarme: "¿y que te  hizo pensar que podía haber algo entre  nosotros".

 Si no fuera por sus  ojos, si no fuera por la forma en que me veía  reflejada  en ellos tal vez hubiera caído  con esa frase, solo respondí " la forma en que me miras"- estaba segura de que tenia muchos sentimientos hacia mi que tal vez igual que  yo se negaba a reconocer y yo no estaba dispuesta  a  dejar mis  propios sentimientos marchitarse  por culpa de su  ceguera, yo lo haría entender, esa era  la razón de mi presencia en  ese lugar , así que  me acerque a el caminando lentamente.

"Mira, yo no se lo que te parezca , pero  para mi tu eres  muy  joven y además.."  Dijo mientras  parecía huirme, dando un paso hacia atrás , pero  cada movimiento y esa gota  de sudor frió que parecía formarse en su frente  me confirmaban mas  

 y mas  que no estaba equivocada  , la  seguridad se apoderaba de cada una de las  palabras que  le decía mientras que sentía  una enorme atracción hacia  el creciendo en mi, si Trunks quería desanimarme  le iba a ser difícil, sonreí y me acerque mucho mas ahora  para poder decirle con confianza  "deja de buscar excusas, nunca has sido bueno para eso",  lo conocía  bastante bien como para  saber que eso era exactamente lo que  hacia con migo en este momento, el se quedo en  silencio parecía ausente yo estaba  ganando, solo necesitaba que el al igual que  yo, se diera cuenta lo tonta que  había sido su excusa y no esperaría a que  el pudiera interrumpirme para hablar.

" Tu estas diciendo que soy muy  joven, pero, no es como si tu fueras un anciano... además ante nosotros tenemos un caso muy cercano de dos personas que a estas alturas llevan casi un año" , fue mi argumento el guardo silencio pero  no quería mirarme, me acerque  mas, un poco mas ,para  ponerme bastante cerca  , ver a sus ojos y que el pudiera ver a los míos, no pensaba esconder nada  de  lo que hay dentro de este  corazón a su escrutinio, y aun así me daba cuenta que el no dejaba de dudar y se alejo de  mi, yo me quede mirando al  lugar donde el se encontraba antes , no lo pensaba  perseguir por todo el apartamento, al fin y al cabo  era necesario que pesara y aceptara de una vez por todas lo que a los  dos  nos podía  hacer felices.

"solo dime si es verdad lo que  dicen, por favor", mi voz era ya  casi una suplica  pero que mas  podía  ser  ,si era   el reflejo de lo que sentía en ese momento.

"Mira, tu no debes poner tanta atención a los habladores"- me dijo  cuando volteo a verme con la seguridad tan propia de el y que no veía desde el comienzo de  nuestra charla, para luego añadir - "yo también e  oído cosas  sobre  lo que sientes tu por mi y no estoy preguntándote si  es verdad o no". Lo mire, ¿podía ser posible?, ¿acaso le habían dicho algo sobre mi? Y si era así ¿no era suficiente con encontrarme aquí preguntándole  por sus sentimientos  por mi para darse cuenta  si lo que decían era verdad  o no?, en todo caso la seguridad  volvió a  abandonarme en un parpadear y  vuelta  un manojo de miedos nuevamente  solo me quedaba  averiguar que  es lo que sabia  de mis sentimientos hacia  él.

"¿si? Y que es lo que dicen",-fueron mis  palabras- "pues e  oído decir que  yo soy el hombre que habita tus sueños cada noche"- fue su respuesta y  yo quede perdida en sus  ojos  que ahora me  miraban seductoramente , encerrada, por sus  brazos  que ahora  me rodeaban y enloquecida  por su olor que me atraía tanto, por esa sensación que había buscado en otros  brazos y completamente en silencio mientras  la pasión que como mujer  y aun  mas como saya despertaba  el en mi , busque  en sus ojos y vi que esperaba de mi una revelación, ahora  y yo queriendo saber quien había  sido el que  descubrió lo que yo sentía por el antes que yo decidiera admitirlo, antes  de  aceptar todos estos sentimientos  y el deseo que  ahora  para mi era mas que evidente, - " Pues  tu deberías  poner  mas atención a lo que te dicen"- fue  lo ultimo que  pude decir antes  que  mis propios  deseos y toda  la  inhibición que  pudiera tener ante él desaparecieran  por  completo, dando paso a  mi deseo de tocarlo, me acerque completamente a el ,quería sentirlo y que el me sintiera,  puse mis  brazos alrededor de sus  hombros, quería  aprisionarlo a el como el me tenia a mi entre los suyos , el dejo caer sus brazos  y  yo me apreté contra el con mas fuerza, temiendo que quisiera separarse de mi lo  bese  con toda  la pasión que sentía  en ese  momento, con toda  la  pasión contenida por tanto tiempo, un beso  que el no demoro en contestar  para  nuestro mutuo disfrute,  cada vez mas  . ese  beso   desesperado se  hacia pasional  y romántico, crecía la  emoción  en cada  uno ya sin mas dudas de ser correspondida en mi sentimiento por el y esperaba que el hubiese aclarado todas sus  dudas sobre los  míos, deje de ser dueña de mis actos, mis sentimientos y mi instinto se encontraban ligados a el y me deje  llevar   por sus labios, sentí uno de sus brazos  en mi cintura y en menos de lo que  pude imaginar, el me tenia alzada y  rumbo a  su  cuarto.

Llegados a su cuarto  el  me puso nuevamente en el piso y yo no quería esperar mas, siempre tuve una regla, no en la primera cita  y esta ni siquiera era una sita, lo mire y esa voz que se supone es la conciencia no  dijo nada, llevaba  esperando  estar con el una eternidad así que sin pensarlo dos veces abrí el primer  botón de mi blusa  y  luego  puse  mis  manos en mi espalda  para que  la abertura  se  pronunciara mas  , el se  acerco y tomo  el segundo botón entre  sus manos  y el contacto  de sus manos  con mi  piel termino de alejarme por completo de cualquier  otra cosa  que hubiera en mi  mente  diferente a las sensaciones que  me producía su cercanía  a través de todos  mis sentidos, pero el no soltó el botón sino que aun con el en su mano y mirando hacia mi pecho me  dijo - "Debo confesarte, que  lo que dije antes fue mentira, nadie me dijo que sintieras algo por mi"- luego de  decir esto enderezo su rostro sonriente , para luego besar mi frente, me miro  directamente a la  cara  con una  mirada en la que reconocí la pasión que  muchos otros me han mirado, pero también el verdadero sentimiento que  usa esa pasión como una  forma de escape de su prisión , me perdí con su  mirada el deseo daba paso a un momento de  tanta ternura para  mi, cuando  beso mi frente  me demostró  que  realmente  me  ama , al decirme  la verdad me  mostró  que realmente le importó y yo estaba deseosa de mostrarle lo mucho que  valoraba  su  honestidad, tanto que casi no puedo escuchar lo que me dijo después  sol  llego a mis  odios  la ultima  parte "a quien le debo que estés aquí esta noche."- fue todo lo que escuche - "¿Ah?"- ese sonido  salio de mi boca  cuando al fin pude abstraerme  de  este mar de emociones que  me embargaba en ese  momento.

"quiero saber quien te dijo lo que yo siento por ti"- me dijo con toda la seguridad  con la que  yo quería escuchar su respuesta mientras alejaba sus manos de mi pecho , me senté en su cama y sonreí al ver cumplido  lo que quería  desde el comienzo pero también por lo particular de la situación, ambos habíamos  mentido para poder  estar así el me había confesado su mentira y era hora deque yo confesara  la mía también.

"Bueno, ya que has  admitido que si me amas, y que  no es verdad  que alguien te  contara  sobre mi amor por ti, creo que debo confesarte algo"- extendí mi mano  para invitarlo a el a que se acercara  a mi, el la tomo y se quedo ahí en frente, de pie, así que continué mi confesión- "Yo me he sentido atraída por ti desde hace mucho  tiempo y este  juego que tenemos de ser amigos, pero tratarnos como si fuésemos algo mas, me estaba volviendo loca, así que decidí jugarme una ultima carta preguntándote en persona lo que sientes por mi, pero aun así , mi orgullo no podría soportar que no sintieras lo mismo que yo y me lo dijeras si te preguntaba en forma directa"- lo mire el me  observaba detalladamente  mientras  yo le hablaba  y  no sabia si eso era algo bueno o malo para mi así que decidí preguntar "Espero que no estés enojado con migo", trate de disimular los nervios con una  sonrisa pero Kami sabe que  cuando estoy muy nerviosa se me hace difícil mantenerla e intento varias veces  mas pero siempre es inútil y me aferraba  a la mano de Trunks en un intento de asegurarme   que el no se iría hasta cerciorarme que esa  mentirilla  no había dañado nada de lo que debiera suceder, entonces el sonrió, para mi alegría y se sentó al lado mío en la cama y   me dijo - "como podría estarlo, acabas de  salvarme"- por un momento no entendí lo que  quería decir ,  salvarlo, ¿pero de que? - "si tu no me hubieras  contado la verdad, habría matado a un par de amigos  por  lengüilargos, ahora, creo que  tienen mas días de vida y yo aun tengo amigos". Respire tranquila, este si que era el Trunks del que me había enamorado, lo bese y el me tomo entre sus brazos nuevamente y siguió  besándome y de pronto, esta vez el segundo botón  si se abrió y a este le siguieron todos los demás y es así como  después de tantos años pude  sentir sus caricias  y el también las  mías, es así como ahora  estoy entre sus brazos descansando en su cuarto, sintiendo su  cuerpo  junto al  mío y  pensando en lo tontos  que  fuimos al no darnos cuenta sino hasta ayer.

----------------FIN------------

**Espero no decepcionar a los que pudieran estar esperando leer este  fic, se que hay algunos  que  no pasan del todo a esta parejita,  pero que  le vamos  a hacer, la mayoría  siempre gana en la democracia  pero no se preocupen  si se me ocurre una idea para desarrollar  este  punto de vista con la  segunda pareja  mas  votada, lo haré, denlo por seguro, tal vez me demore, pero estará completito. **

**huriko@miraitrunks**** .zzn.com**

**y**** si quieren mandar  revews los recibo con gusto que eso se siente  rico ^_^ incluso  los críticos******


End file.
